


Institutionalized

by akashaflipsdesk



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Beacon AU, Gen, Patient/Doctor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashaflipsdesk/pseuds/akashaflipsdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Joseph Oda has just become a therapist at Beacon Mental Hospital.  His hands are quickly filled with a stubborn patient, an autistic boy, and a strange woman who just isn't adding up.</p><p>But what will Joseph do when he discovers something more sinister is happening at Beacon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beacons are not Always Havens

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... this was completely inspired by debbiecolon/debtalks on tumblr and their art of Sebastian as a patient at beacon and Joseph as his doctor. I have no idea where this is going, but i've got a few ideas and a plot kind of wiggling its way to the surface XD
> 
> The first four chapters will include sessions with Seb, Leslie, Ruben, and Juli and will have their patient files at the end of the chapter. As well, i may add journal entries from Joseph's point of view at the end of chapters, but i'm not sure just yet. I hope this isn't jarring or anything, and i hope it's understandable. x: As for pairings of any kind, i'm not sure about that either. Tags will be subject to change in the future.
> 
> Also, if you guys have any ideas, requests, or anything you want to see in this, feel free to comment here or send me an ask on tumblr.  
> Link to my tumblr: http://akashadarkblade.tumblr.com/  
> Link to deb's art  
> First image: http://debtalks.tumblr.com/post/129829077542/okay-seriously-i-dont-even-know-an-au-where  
> Second Image: http://debtalks.tumblr.com/post/130045395137/im-in-a-nasty-slump-and-its-driving-me-insane  
> (plz follow this precious child)
> 
> Edit 10/4/2015: i decided to change Ruben to being a doctor/scientist at Beacon rather than a patient. It will make more sense in the plot i have decided to go with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Joseph Oda has just become a therapist at Beacon Mental Hospital. His hands are quickly filled with a stubborn patient, an autistic boy, a psychopath, and a strange woman who just isn't adding up.
> 
> But what will Joseph do when he discovers something more sinister is happening at Beacon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... this was completely inspired by debbiecolon/debtalks on tumblr and their art of Sebastian as a patient at beacon and Joseph as his doctor. I have no idea where this is going, but i've got a few ideas and a plot kind of wiggling its way to the surface XD
> 
> The first four chapters will include sessions with Seb, Leslie, Ruben, and Juli and will have their patient files at the end of the chapter. As well, i may add journal entries from Joseph's point of view at the end of chapters, but i'm not sure just yet. I hope this isn't jarring or anything, and i hope it's understandable. x: As for pairings of any kind, i'm not sure about that either. Tags will be subject to change in the future.
> 
> Also, if you guys have any ideas, requests, or anything you want to see in this, feel free to comment here or send me an ask on tumblr.  
> Link to my tumblr: http://akashadarkblade.tumblr.com/  
> Link to deb's art  
> First image: http://debtalks.tumblr.com/post/129829077542/okay-seriously-i-dont-even-know-an-au-where  
> Second Image: http://debtalks.tumblr.com/post/130045395137/im-in-a-nasty-slump-and-its-driving-me-insane  
> (plz follow this precious child)

Shifting a few papers around, Joseph put away any unneeded files and prepared himself for his first session of the day. He had only been a doctor at Beacon for a month and already he was getting saddled with patients he had a hard time handling. His first few days at Beacon had been rough. For a moment, Joseph worried he had bitten off more than he could chew. Thankfully, a few days ago, he was able to get traction with a few of his patients, gaining their trust and making significant progress. That made the Canadian feel better. Made him feel accomplished.

Unfortunately, the other patients were proving to be… difficult. This next one in particular was as stubborn as they came.

As he was clearing off his desk, Joseph heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.” he called and a moment later, the door opened. On the other side was an orderly with white scrubs leading a patient into the room. The patient was a tall man with brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and burn marks on his cheek, neck, and both arms. His arms were still covered in bandages, and he wore a short-sleeved version of the Beacon patient outfit. Seeming to know the routine, the brown-haired male walked into the office and sat in a chair across from Joseph, “Thank you, Josh.” with a nod, the orderly left – shutting the door behind him to give them some privacy, “Good morning, Mr. Castellanos.” as usual, the man didn't respond to his greeting. He only stared, sitting back in his chair and not saying a word.

Joseph didn't know why he expected anything more from the man, he was always disappointed to find Sebastian acting the same as he did the previous day. Giving a soft sigh, Joseph opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a notebook. The night before, he had thought long and hard how to get Sebastian to talk and decided maybe 'talking' was the actual problem. Therefore, maybe trying a different type of communication would work.

“We're going to try something different today, Sebastian.” he spoke before opening the notebook and writing a question on the first page. After he finished, Joseph offered the notebook and a pencil for the other man to take. Surprisingly, the man took it and read what Joseph had written. For a fleeting moment, Joseph had hope it would actually work.

Unfortunately, his hopes were quickly snuffed as Sebastian placed the notebook and pencil on the desk; a sign he still refused to communicate. Frowning, Joseph shifted his gaze between the notebook and Sebastian. Why was he being so stubborn? Sitting back in his chair, Joseph crossed his legs and held his hands together in his lap. Waiting a moment before he spoke.

“Sebastian, why won't you talk to me?” his only response from the man was a glare, “Are you… afraid of me? Do you see me as a threat? Because you shouldn't, Sebastian. I want to help you, that's why I’m here. I don't want to hurt you.” no verbal response, only a continued glare and a slight flare of his nostrils. With a sigh, Joseph was beginning to understand why Sebastian's previous doctor had given up on him. However, Joseph had already resolved not to do the same. He would get the man talking… somehow, “Sebastian please… the only person you're hurting by not participating in therapy is yourself. Don't you want to go home, Sebastian? Go back to work at the KCPD? Your chief already stated she would be glad to give your job back to you once you're discharged, but only if your therapy is successful. And it can't be successful if you don't talk to me.” Sebastian's eyesight shifted, lowering in shame as the tight frown on his lips loosened, “Don't you miss your partner, Sebastian? Your co-workers?” the man slowly wrapped his arms around his torso, “You want to get back to your job, I know you do. But that can't happen if you don't open up to me.” for a moment, the man's body language suggested that Joseph was getting somewhere. Appealing to the detective rather than the man was working.

Unfortunately, Sebastian quickly shut it down and turned to look at the clock. A sign he was getting impatient with Joseph's questions. Shaking his head, Joseph spoke sternly, “I'm sorry, Sebastian, but you're stuck with me this entire hour.”

Only a snort in response.

“Fine, how about we make a deal?” turning back to Joseph, Sebastian raised an eyebrow in interest, “You answer me one question… and I’ll let you go for the day. You don't have to answer verbally, you can write it down in the notebook if you want, but you have to answer it truthfully.” Sebastian frowned again, but after a moment of considering his options, he took the notebook, set it in his lap, and turned to a clean page before taking the pencil in his hand. Pleased, Joseph thought about what he should ask. Finally, he decided to ask the one question he believed he needed an answer to.

“Why won't you talk to anyone, Sebastian?”

The man didn't hesitate, quickly writing something down before tossing the notebook onto Joseph's desk. He then stood – not waiting to be excused – and left as Joseph lifted the notebook to read Sebastian's answer.

_I don't trust them._

 

* * *

 

Beacon Mental Hospital Patient File

 

Patient ID Number: 6337

Patient's Name: Sebastian Castellanos

Patient's Age: 38

Patient's Date of Birth: June 13 th

Patient's Sex: Male

Date of Admittance: August 16 th, 2013

Primary Doctor: Dr. Joseph Oda

 

Patient Information

Sebastian Castellanos was admitted to Beacon Mental Hospita in August of 2013 after a sever mental breakdown at work. In the months prior to the breakdown, Mr. Castellanos lost his wife and daughter in a house fire, which was most likely the cause of his deteriorating mental health. Mr. Castellanos was also in the fire, receiving burns on his jaw, arms, shoulders, and neck.

 

Observations of Patient

Sebastian was admitted about a year before I came to Beacon. The doctor before me had apparently become so fed up with his behavior that they gave up on the man and decided to dump him on me. He is stubborn, paranoid, and distrusting of those around him. Where his distrust of others comes from remains to be determined.

As for the man's current mental state, Sebastian seems almost normal except for being selectively mute and random but extreme outbursts of anger and aggression. These outbursts have been officially diagnosed as Intermittent Explosive Disorder. There are some reports that Sebastian may have PTSD in addition to IED, but I have yet to observe any symptoms myself. In addition, his previous doctor claims he may have schizophrenia, saying that Sebastian once spoke of 'seeing his daughter' in the hospital. However – again – I have not noticed any symptoms aside from his paranoia. This leads me to believe he is either hiding his delusions from me, or that what he spoke of was merely a hyper-realistic dream that his doctor misinterpreted.

Sebastian's social interaction with other patients and orderlies is extremely limited and it seems to be by his personal choice. About the only patient he seems to interact with is Leslie Withers. I have never seen the two hold a conversation – verbal or otherwise – but it isn't uncommon to see the two of them together during free time. It is still uncertain if they consider each other 'friends', or if Sebastian merely tolerates the younger male's presence.

Finally, Sebastian has only one visitor: a man by the name of Oscar Connelly, who he once worked with at the KCPD.

 

Therapy Status

According to his previous doctor's notes, therapy with Sebastian has never gone well. The man is a hard nut to crack not only because of his stubbornness, but also his refusal to speak with anyone in any capacity. This hasn't seemed to change after being transferred to myself, as I have never heard Sebastian speak. I feel that trust is the main factor in this, and feel that if I could earn his trust Sebastian would be more open with me. Unfortunately, his paranoia makes it difficult to gain his trust. The most communication he offers me are facial expressions, body language, and the occasional grunt.

 

Other Notes

-After the accident, Sebastian became an alcoholic.

-Sebastian still seems to have a deep paternal instinct. Often, he will protect patients who are far younger than himself when other patients become unruly.

-Sebastian seems highly threatened by a doctor named Ruben Victoriano. When the two are in a room - which doesn't happen very often - it is very obvious that Sebastian feels hostility towards Ruben. So much so that the tension is nearly palpable. Ruben; however, doesn't seem to share in his hostility. Instead, he seems amused by the way Sebastian reacts to his presence.  I've tried asking Sebastian about his hostility, as - to my knowledge - he was never one of Ruben's patients, but Sebastian refuses to comment.


	2. A Little White Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick break, Joseph invites in his next patient: a young boy Joseph feels he's finally making progress with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this chapter is so late! Unfortunately, after posting the first chapter, I ended up getting a bit intimidated by the premise. Mainly because I realized that I don't know a lot about Autism. I have done research since then, but there is still a black cloud looming over me, giving me a feeling of 'but wait, what if you get it wrong?'. and it's honestly made me feel anxious to post this chapter or even continue this series.  
> However, I've finally decided to just do it. Go with it, write the thing, and if people really don't like it or feel it doesn't accurately depict someone like Leslie, then I'll stop.  
> Also, in case you didn't see the update added to chapter 1, I have decided to make Ruben a scientist/doctor at Beacon rather than a patient. It makes much more sense to me so... sorry about that. I also have no idea where Kidman will fit in all this... but imma just wing it and hope things turn out xD (the original plan was for her to be a 'fake' patient, but that didn't make sense, so i'm gonna take her out of it for now and see where things go)  
> Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy, and I SWEAR I will at least attempt to get the next chapter out sooner than this one. (considering it's already written and just needs to be edited, that shouldn't be too hard)

After writing down his thoughts about Sebastian, Joseph took a quick ten minute break and prepared for his next patient. Returning everything to its proper spot on his desk, Joseph then took a notebook and some drawing paper out of a plastic cubby holder behind him. With those in hand, Joseph stood from his chair and walked around his desk. Putting the paper and notebook down on a small coffee table in the middle of his office, Joseph then moved the chair Sebastian had been sitting in to the side of the coffee table opposite of a small couch. With the chair situated in its new spot, Joseph returned to his desk to grab some pens, pencils, and copic markers. They could be a bit expensive and had to come out of Joseph's own pocket, but his next patient seemed to enjoy them. Even if he used the black markers and pens the most, Joseph still wanted to allow him a bit of variety. Especially on the good days that seemed to be coming more often now.

After setting everything up for the session, Joseph got his next patient's file and a clipboard before going to sit in the chair. A moment or so later, there was another knock on his office door.

“Come in.” when the door opened, a female orderly lead a younger male into his office. The boy had pure white skin, short white hair, and blue eyes. He also wore the normal patient uniform and didn't have anything on his feet. It wasn't usually allowed, but the boy seemed to hate anything being put on them. Whether it was socks, shoes, or anything in between, he would always struggle and even if they did manage to get something on them, the boy would take it off moments later. Therefore, the hospital had stopped trying. Smiling at the boy, Joseph motioned for him to sit on the couch, “Good morning, Leslie.” Leslie smiled back, going to stand by the couch.

“Morning… good morning…” as Leslie sat down, the orderly left without a word so they could begin their session.

“How are you feeling today, Leslie?”

“Good.”

“That's good.” seeing Leslie having a good day always made Joseph's day a little brighter, “Would you like to talk verbally today? Or do you want to use the notebook?” lowering his gaze, Leslie was quiet as he thought about it. After a moment, he looked back at Joseph and smiled.

“Talking… is okay.”

“Alright.” smiling back, Joseph decided to start their conversation a bit more casually, “So, how did you sleep last night?”

“I slept good…”

“That's good. Did you have a dream at all?” Leslie nodded, “What did you dream about?”

“Flowers.” there was a pause, “Did you dream?” Joseph shook his head

“No, Leslie, not last night. But that sounds like a good dream… would you mind drawing it for me?” giving a nod, Leslie slipped off the couch and onto the floor. Taking a piece of drawing paper and a pencil, Leslie began drawing, “Is it okay if we continue talking while you draw?” Leslie nodded, “Okay.” despite the permission to keep talking, Joseph took a moment before he began. Watching as Leslie turned a simple circle into the first sunflower. Joseph was still surprised by the boy's ability to draw, considering he had been the first to try art therapy with Leslie. It took a few sessions, but after a while, Leslie had become a natural. He had a very specific, almost sketchy style that could be both beautiful and eerie depending on what he created. Leslie definitely had talent, and Joseph had tried to get him more time to practice… unfortunately, regulations at Beacon didn't allow Joseph to give Leslie art supplies outside of his office. He… supposed he understood, but thought it unfortunate as Leslie seemed so calm when drawing, “So, I see you made a new friend the other day, Leslie?” he finally spoke, “Sebastian, right?” Leslie nodded, finishing off one of the flower's petals and moving on to the next, “Do you like Sebastian?”

“Sebastian is… nice.” Leslie vaguely explained while continuing to draw.

“Do the two of you talk at all?” Leslie shook his head.

“No… but Sebastian is nice.”

“Have you tried talking to him?” again, Leslie shook his head. Joseph supposed he should have known, “Would you like to try?” he knew it was a bit out of Leslie's comfort zone, but he wanted Leslie to at least try. Maybe Sebastian wasn't the best person to start with, considering how intimidating he could be, but he seemed to be the only person beside Joseph that Leslie was comfortable around.

Looking up from his drawing, Joseph could see a bit of fear in Leslie's eyes.

“I… I don't… know…”

“Then would you mind trying, Leslie? At least once before our next session?” at first, Leslie didn't seem to be comfortable with the idea. But after thinking for a moment, Leslie gave Joseph a nod and returned to his work, “Thank you, Leslie.” sliding off his chair and onto the floor, Joseph sat across the table from Leslie. In the recent days, he had noticed Sebastian wasn't the only one who reacted in a negative way to Dr. Victoriano. He didn't know the man very well, but from his interactions with Ruben, nothing seemed too off-putting about him. Therefore, he wanted to see why his patients didn't like the man, “Leslie… can I ask you a question you might not feel comfortable with? You don't need to answer if you don't want to.” thinking for a moment, Leslie gave him another nod, though he slunk away from Joseph. His head sinking into his shoulders. Not wanting to push Leslie, Joseph thought of his words carefully, “Leslie… I’ve noticed that you're very afraid of Doctor Victoriano… may I ask why?” all at once, Leslie tensed. His eyes going wide like a frightened animal, fingers tightly gripping his pencil and no longer drawing.

“H-he's a bad man… very bad.”

“How? Has Dr. Victoriano hurt you somehow?” dropping his pencil, Leslie pulled back against the couch, lifting his hands to his chest as if trying to protect himself.

“I… I don't… I don't like this… I don't like this.” knowing he had gone too far, Joseph tried to calm the boy down.

“It's alright, it's alright. I'm sorry, Leslie, you don't have to answer.” seeing him like this, a voice in the back of his head told Joseph to console Leslie. However, the doctor in him knew better. Knew that Leslie wouldn't feel comfortable being touched. Especially not while he felt this uncomfortable. Therefore, Joseph stayed on his side of the table to give him space as Leslie calmed down on his own. Soon enough, he seemed to unwind enough to speak again, “Do you want to end today's session, Leslie?”

“Finish?” he asked, pointing to the partially finished drawing. With a soft sigh, Joseph nodded sympathetically.

“Of course you can stay and finish the picture. And I won't ask you anymore questions, okay?”

“Okay.” as Leslie returned to his picture, Joseph stood from the floor and went to his desk. Leslie was his only other session today, which meant he could either prepare to go home, or wait in case something happened. To tell the truth, he wanted to stick around for a while. He wanted to watch over Leslie, see if he would actually attempt speaking with Sebastian. In addition, Joseph wanted to get to the bottom of this mass fear over Ruben. Maybe his colleague would have an explanation as to why these patients didn't seem to like him.

Sitting down at his desk, Joseph prepared to take notes about their session when Leslie spoke.

“D-Dr. Oda?”

“Yes, Leslie?”

“When can I go home?” Joseph felt his heart break a little, just like any other time the younger male asked that question. However, Joseph answered the same as he always did.

“I'm not sure, Leslie… but it won't be today. I'm sorry.” he seemed a bit disappointed in the answer, but turned back to drawing.

“It's… okay.” Joseph sighed quietly, he hated lying to Leslie. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly sure how to tell him the truth. Looking down at the file in front of him, Joseph decided that telling him the truth would have to wait for a different session.

 

* * *

 

Beacon Metal Hospital Patient File

 

Patient ID Number: 3857

Patient's Name: Leslie Withers

Patient's Age: 25

Patient's Birth Date: January 28 th

Patient's Sex: Male

Date of Admittance: April 19 th, 1995

Primary Doctor: Dr. Joseph Oda

 

Patient Information

Leslie Withers was admitted to Beacon Mental Hospital when he was only six years of age. Leslie has Autism, is said to show signs of synesthesia, and has difficulties with communication and social interaction. Leslie was admitted to Beacon after witnessing the murder of his parents and sibling. Upon arrival, Leslie also showed signs of physical abuse. Most likely from his parents.

 

Observations of Patient

Leslie has been through two doctors before me. Originally, he was being seen by a man named Valerio Jimenez before being transferred to the care of his brother; Marcelo. He was then transferred to me after Marcelo took on a new position in the hospital overseeing some sort of 'project' upstairs. What this 'project' is, I am not sure. I am not permitted to know about it, which I find odd.

Initially, Leslie came off as very shy to me; he didn't speak very much. However, after building some rapport with him, Leslie has opened up to me significantly. There are still challenges we face, but I think he is finally making progress in his health. Though some days, despite the leaps and bounds we've made, I find it very concerning. If it was this easy for a beginner therapist like me to get to Leslie – get the boy to open up – then what have his precious doctors been doing with him? Obviously, there has been some neglect on the hospital's part. But as a fairly new doctor here, it really isn't my place to question them. Especially one held in such high regard here as Marcelo. As for Leslie's current mental state, like many patients, Leslie has good and bad days. Thankfully, it seems now he is having far more good than bad.

As for his social interaction, it is still difficult for Leslie to interact with other patients verbally. Therefore, he doesn't speak to many besides myself. However, I have observed him interact with Sebastian Castellanos on multiple occasions without being uncomfortable. Which I find interesting, considering Leslie seems to be intimidated easily and from personal experience, Sebastian can be quite intimidating. Sebastian seems to tolerate him, and I’m not exactly sure if Leslie considers the man a 'friend', or just sees him as something 'safe'. I suppose it could be possible Sebastian feels a paternal need to protect the younger male. It could also be a possibility that he's drawn to Sebastian because there is no expectation for verbal communication between them. Since neither speak, there is no reason for it and they can essentially 'hang out' without needing to. Still, I can't help but find their unlikely companionship mind-boggling.

As for visitors, Leslie has none. His parents and siblings are dead, murdered when he was a child. It seems no other members of his family care enough to visit him. (that's assuming any of them are alive)

 

Therapy Status

Due to his difficulties with social interaction at first, Leslie and I started off by communicating through a journal. It was a very useful tool to help Leslie communicate with me at first. However, over the last few days, I have tried my best not to baby him. Attempting to help him open up vocally to me as well. So far, we've had many conversations and only had one where he suddenly – without warning – refused to speak with me. I’m hoping this is progress. Other than that, I believe I have earned Leslie's trust.

Over the last few weeks, I’ve noticed him becoming more active during his free time. He still keeps spoken interaction completely limited to myself, but it's good to see him trying new things. Especially drawing and art therapy, which he seems to thoroughly enjoy.

But, I feel a black cloud loom every time he asks the 'home' question. Leslie doesn't seem to remember his parents and sibling are dead, or even that they used to abuse him. To tell the truth, he seems excited to go home. Then again, I suppose anyone would after spending years in a hospital. Still, it makes me worry. Leslie has also asked why they haven't come to visit him. I mostly lie, I don't have the heart to tell him the truth.

 

Other Notes

-To elaborate more on he and Sebastian, Leslie seems intimidated by anyone larger than himself. Even with myself, if we are standing beside each other, I can sense him become slightly uncomfortable. This could be left over, sub-conscious trauma from the abuse, or just his natural shyness. However, when it comes to Sebastian – who has a larger stature than myself and sometimes explosive behavior – Leslie doesn't seem all that afraid of him. Therefore, the man seems to be a very confusing exception. I haven't witnessed all of their interactions, so maybe he has done something to earn Leslie's trust or it could be the parental side of Sebastian that Leslie clings to.

-Leslie – like Sebastian – seems to have a negative reaction whenever faced with Dr. Ruben Victoriano. However, unlike Sebastian's hostility, Leslie seems deathly afraid of him. Often doing anything he can to keep his distance. An orderly has even told me Leslie tried to sneak into my office when Ruben was in the ward. Just like Sebastian, Leslie won't speak about his reasons for this fear.

As an added note: I might try getting an extra therapy session set up for him so Leslie can draw more.

 

* * *

 

Though Joseph wanted to write more – better explain his thoughts – he looked up and noticed they had gone almost ten minutes past Leslie's allotted time. Setting down his pen, Joseph pulled off his glasses with a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. After taking a moment, Joseph put his glasses on again and looked to the boy with him. Leslie was already looking at him curiously, most likely wondering what was wrong.

“I'm sorry, Leslie… but it's about time for us to end our session. Okay?” Leslie didn't seem to like it, lowering his eyes sadly as he turned back to the drawing. Putting down his pencil, Leslie stood, took the paper from the table, and walked over to Joseph's desk. When he arrived at it, Leslie set the paper down and looked at Joseph sheepishly, “Do… you want me to have this?” Leslie nodded, causing Joseph to smile and lift the picture from his desk, “Thank you, Leslie.”

“W-welcome…” only giving it a general once over, Joseph placed it on top of Leslie's folder before looking at him again.

“Do you want me to walk you out, Leslie?” the younger male shook his head before turning and waddling toward the door. When he opened it, an orderly was already waiting for him in the hallway. Leading the boy away as the door hung open. Watching for a moment, Joseph then looked back at the drawing to examine it.

The picture was well drawn, filled with sunflowers and for a moment, it made Joseph feel a sense of peace. Until he took notice of a small scarecrow in the background. Typically, Joseph wasn't afraid of them… but the face this one had looked almost as if it was ripped from a horror movie. It had a gaping black mouth and eyes, with what seemed to either be blackness or blood leaking from its sockets. It was tattered and terrifying… nothing like the rest of the image and something about it… admittedly horrified Joseph. Placing the paper back on his desk, Joseph turned away and pressed his hand to his mouth. Trying to calm down his speeding heartbeat.

It was just an image, and yet it shook Joseph to his core. Why? And – more importantly – why had Leslie included it? By their talk, the dream he had was a good one… so what was the scarecrow doing there? In addition, Joseph hadn't seen Leslie drawing it before… had he put it there after Joseph's questions about Ruben? Was that why it was there?

Finally able to calm down, Joseph decided not to make the situation worse and pushed these thoughts aside. This wasn't a horror movie, this was real life. He was fine, there was nothing wrong with the image. Pulling his hand away from his face, Joseph took a few deep breaths before standing from his chair. Deciding he needed to get to the bottom of this, Joseph made up his mind. He needed to speak with this man, Ruben. He needed to know why Leslie was terrified of him, and why Sebastian hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked it and again, so sorry for being late! ;A; also, I wholeheartedly apologize if it seems rushed at all. Especially the ending ;u; I might attempt to fix it some day
> 
> In addition, please bear with me as this plot still hasn't been nailed down, so I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with it. But it'll be something interesting, I can tell ya that ;u; see ya in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it OTL imsorryifitshorrible  
> alsowhatevenisthatchaptertitleidkdontask-crai-


End file.
